


Gemling Malachite

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Baby, Cute, Gemling AU I guess?, Mention of Lapis, Mention of Steven - Freeform, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Jasper takes care of her new baby gemling Malachite the best she can.





	Gemling Malachite

>Since the dawn of Era Three, gems everywhere were taking inspiration from Earth customs and creating children of their own. With the help of some pure Diamond essences, a gem couple could fuse together, create a new life within the fusion, then defuse to allow one of the gems involved to carry the new gem to term. The resulting child would look exactly like the fusion of all the gems involved, except the child would have a singular gemstone somewhere on their body.  
>Unknown to the Diamonds and normal gems, any gem who had been previously corrupted could bare a child through a fusion if the emotions involved with the fusion were strong enough, the child passing into the healed corruption when the fusion unfused.   
>This little known fact is how Jasper ended up pregnant with a baby Malachite. Lapis had come to her in an emotional wreck, a moment of extreme vulnerability. The pair had fused back together, Jasper reveling in the sensations of once more flying through the air, the air moving around her large body in a rush as she glided and dived through the clouds, Lapis letting her worries drift away for a while. Lapis had been the one to force the fusion apart, telling Jasper it was a mistake, to just forget they ever fused again, and flying off without a trace.   
>As much as Jasper wanted to be mad that Lapis had used her once again, getting what she wanted then leaving, she couldn't help but be thankful to the blue gem. As selfish as Lapis was, and as hard as carrying a child to term had been, Jasper found herself smiling at her little Malachite daughter as she fluttered a few inches off the ground on her tiny water wings, her four little legs kicking as she tried to propel herself forward faster, her little green arms reaching towards her mother as she babbled out excitedly.  
>"C'mere you little cutie! Did you want your mommy? You're so precious." Jasper spoke out gently as she lifted her daughter off the ground carefully, cradling her in her large left arm as she playfully rubbed at her daughter's belly, careful to avoid the gem embedded at her naval. One singular gem, shaped like a green teardrop, yet faceted in a strange way, a thin diamond raised up from the smoother surface of the teardrop, hard edges connecting the points of the diamond to the tip and base of the teardrop, as well as connecting to two points on the side of the curved edges.   
>As Jasper rocked her daughter gently in her powerful arm and playing with her daughter with her large fingers, she smiled as she watched her daughter giggle and laugh and grasp at her large orange fingers. After a few moments of rocking and playing, baby Malachite slowed her movements down, her four green eyes blinking as she yawned and stretched her little limbs out, her short white hair shifting under her as she got comfortable in her mother's embrace and started to doze off.   
>Jasper moved as quietly as she could through her home towards the nursery room she had put together for her daughter. She smiled as she lowered baby Malachite into her bright green crib slowly, laying her little head on a fluffy orange pillow and tucking her in under sea blue sheets. Jasper gave here daughter's forehead a quick kiss as she whispered out. "Sleep tight my little angel. Have sweet dreams of crushing your enemies into dust."  
>Jasper hummed to herself lightly as she left the nursery. She might not have intended to create a child, but Jasper was glad her little bundle of joy had been born.   
>Jasper whispered out one last thing before she started in on the things that needed taken care of around her house. "Lapis doesn't know what she's missing here. I wonder if she even knows I got pregnant? Maybe I should talk to Ro-, to Steven about this. Soon, but......just a few more weeks. Just a little more time, just me and my precious little angel, together alone."   
>Jasper found herself humming as she took care of the small things, cleaning, preparing a bottle for Malachite when she woke up, and arranging finances for her and her daughter to live off of. She no longer missed the glory days of fighting for Homeworld. She was finally at peace with who she was, all because of one little unexpected bundle of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those ideas that I might expand upon later or might leave as a one of. If you're feeling inspired by it, feel free to make your own story or art based on the premise.


End file.
